Forever Alone
by ACDC4913
Summary: Draco has a secret, a terrible one, that he must hide...But what happens when someone finds out?
1. My Secret

It's different, a little hard, living with it, and hiding it. I know nobody would accept me if I told them what I really am. And the urge to...act upon my cravings is almost unbearable sometimes, but I never do, for fear of hurting others.  
  
There is one I want, need, more than the other people. He is a little bit younger, and more innocent. That's what draws me to him. Innocence just drives me insane; I lust after it...among other things.  
  
My heart is cold, dead, but this boy makes me feel alive and warm. This feeling of being wanted is amazing. He wants me, but I cannot give into him, and his so inviting innocence, because...because I love him. I do not want to risk hurting him. He is too beautiful, and sweet.  
  
I barely recall what it tastes like. The last time I tasted it was years ago. Too long ago. I remember it was about 3:00 am, and the sky was quite unusual. Velvety black with millions of bright stars etched into it, no clouds visible. She was walking across the crosswalk slowly, obviously admiring the sight, while I quickened my pace, silent as ever. I growled, low and deep in my chest, while feeling my body change rapidly. My eyes became brighter, a sort of yellow color, and I revealed my long, sharp fangs. She looked over her shoulder, and I could feel her heart race. I jumped, landing in front of the lady, causing her to gasp. I snarled, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her neck up to my mouth. Biting down hard, I moaned, loving the taste of fear laced with innocence, as dark crimson blood seeped between my lips.  
  
But I cannot do that to him; I cannot hurt him. What would he think of me if he knew what I really am? Would he still love me, still care for me? I will never know, because I will never tell him. I will bare this terrible burden alone. Yes, I could make him like me, but what I have is an evil curse that I would never wish upon anyone. He tells me to be totally honest; he says no matter what he will always love me, but how could anybody love such a dirty creature like me? I steal lives, I drink blood. I am filthy, dirty, vile, and totally unworthy of love. But I will live forever, never changing, and that fills me with rage. I will watch everyone I adore and care for die, while I stay healthy and unharmed. My destiny is to be forever lonely. 


	2. So Sweet

I walk down stone stairs, heading to the Great Hall, fully aware I probably could not hold down a meal, but I have to eat a little so others do not become suspicious. I hear voices from around the corner, and my curiosity forces me to stop and listen.  
  
"He's acting differently, Hermione. I think something's up." Instantly, I recognize this soft voice: Harry Potter. I take a wild guess they are talking about me.  
  
"Well, maybe he's having a bad week."  
  
"No...It's different. He's different."  
  
"Do you still love him? Even if he is 'different'?"  
  
"Yes, of course...well, I think. But I'm afraid it's something big." 'Yes, Harry, it is. I'm sorry, but I cannot help it,' I think silently while frowning. He could just confront me about it instead of talking to Hermione, who really knows nothing. Yes, she is smart in school, but not with life. My anger starts to rise a little, and I have to force myself from changing.  
  
"So, Harry, having fun talking about me?" I growl as I walk to them, finally in view. Hermione gasps.  
  
"Oh, Draco! I-It's...I- well, Hermione, you can go, now."  
  
"Yes, Hermione, how about you leave?" I snap loudly, not intending to sound so cruel. Her eyes become a little watery as she turns and runs off.  
  
"Is...is there something you need to tell me?" Harry whispers, while making his way closer, slipping his arms around my waist. I push him away, not wanting to be touched at this moment, and the heat in my body rises.  
  
"I can't...you wouldn't accept me."  
  
"Draco, I love you no matter what. Nothing can change that."  
  
"This could."  
  
"Please...just, tell me. Please. It's going to be fine, I can help you through whatever it is."  
  
"No, you can't. You can never know what...what I am really like." Harry's dark green eyes fill with pain, and he tries to move closer again. I do not fight him this time; instead I welcome him into my arms, and sigh, feeling the tears well up in my vacant, tired eyes. They vanish just as quickly as they appeared though. Malfoy's never cry, no matter what. The passion and need for...it starts boiling inside me. The scent of love and fear is strong, driving me crazy. I shudder and my eyes flutter as the changes once again begin. It just feels so right, and I am sure one little taste wont hurt him. I lower my head, and my tongue slithers out, lightly running across his neck. Oh, this is too much. The edge of a fang gently pierces the skin, and the tiniest bit of liquid enters my mouth.  
  
"D-Draco?" Harry's voice is a little shaky, and the fear in his blood is almost overwhelming. I try to pull back, but my body refuses to let me. I finally give up and allow my teeth to sink in deeper, causing him to gasp with pain and shock. My tongue sweeps across his neck around the wound, collecting everything I can. I moan loudly, and thank the gods as my face changes back to normal. I only hope no harm was done. Slowly, Harry pulls away, staring into my eyes with a confused look.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry!" I turn and run as fast as I could, and thankfully he does not follow. I can still taste the blood...  
  
~!~ 


	3. Stained Sheets

I fling myself onto my bed, burrowing my face into the dark green pillow, with a million thoughts running through my confused mind. 'What does he think of me now? Does he hate me? Is he afraid? Will he tell anyone? What happens now?' The only way to answer those questions is to actually face Harry once again, but I cannot bring myself to get up. I never really meant to bite him, it just...happened, and it was all so fast, I couldn't really think straight.  
  
I flip over, and move a finger to my lips. That tasted so good. The urge to do it again is strong, but the thought of Harry hating me stops me from acting again. I sigh, and observe my surroundings. Two barn owls on the other side of the dormitory are playing, almost in a flirty way. I chuckle, and wonder why they aren't with the rest of the owls. Clothes are strewn all over the hard, cold ground by Goyle's bed, and posters of Quidditch players are placed in random spots. It is completely dark in the room, but with my cat-like eyes, I see everything clearly and perfectly.  
  
With my extra sensitive ears I hear the door creak a little, and I jump up.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me." Harry's timid voice calls out, and he mutters a few words I cannot understand. Instantly green lights flicker on, making the room a little bit lighter. He shifts his weight uneasily, then decides to make his way closer, and I feel a small smirk play across my lips. He takes a seat next to me, his eyes never losing contact with mine.  
  
"Well...I expect an explanation." He talks slowly, as if he was making sure his words were perfect.  
  
"I don't think you need one, Harry. You already know what happened, and what I did. What kind of creature does that?" I snarl, not in a very friendly mood. He looks taken aback, but he snaps back just as fiercely.  
  
"A disgusting, sick animal." Those words sting and hurt, but I recover quickly.  
  
"So, if you already have your answer, then why did you come here?"  
  
"To say I still love you."  
  
"Well, ya just did, so you can leave now."  
  
"No."  
  
"What? NO? This is my damn dormitory! How the hell did you get the password anyways?"  
  
"Pansy..." Harry sighs, and turns around so we aren't facing each other anymore. I can tell he is crying softly because of his body's motions. Damn that boy cries too much.  
  
"Harry, babe, I'm sorry. C'mere..." I whisper, and pull him around, into my arms. He places his head under my chin, and squeezes me tight as I mumble pathetic apologies. He says something quietly, but I do not understand.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"D-do it again." Could he really be talking about the bite?  
  
"What? Do what again?" I reply innocently, deciding to play dumb.  
  
"B-bite me."  
  
"Now why the hell would you want me to do that again, Harry?"  
  
"It's happened to you before...you know what it feels like." Yes, I do. It's almost like a rush, with a little pleasure, but painful at the same time. Then things become a bit hazy, but it gives you a calm and serene feeling, and you just pass out if too much blood is stolen. I consider it the best way to die.  
  
"Yes. Are...are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." He nods, and tilts his head in an offering manner. This is the first person to willing give me blood, which makes this better than ever. I eye the tender flesh hungrily, and lick my lips, as Harry watches me show my true self. I start off by kissing his throat, and I allow my tongue to glide over his skin, just like I did about an hour ago.  
  
"Hurry up," he pants, sounding a bit annoyed. I obey his command, and press him against the bed. I move one leg on the other side of Harry, now sitting on him. Bending down, my lips first reach his mouth, then moves down again. This time, instead of gentle kisses, I run my fangs along his skin with increasing pressure as time passes. His breath becomes shallow and he starts to squirm. I grin before suddenly driving my teeth into his flesh, and right away my mouth is flooded with rich blood. This time, I do not smell or taste fear in him, it has turned into something else...something I cannot identify.  
  
"I don't want to be me anymore." I stop, and look up in bewilderment.  
  
"What?" I feel liquid drip off my chin, and I look down. My sheets are now stained. Damnit.  
  
"I do not want to be me anymore." 


	4. Giving In

Dracoluvah: Well, thank you! And I will keep writing as much as I can!  
  
Assassin: Yes, I did have to stop there. Hehe. And I'm not gonna say if Harry becomes one, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out! Hehe  
  
Trojjer: Well, thank ya for liking it. lol.  
  
Death's Apprentice: I'll try to write longer chapters, and thank you for reading it.  
  
Lux-soap: Yep, it is kinda crazy, lol! I'm glad you like it  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want to be?"  
  
"Like...y-you." I scrunch up my nose and sigh, wishing he had never come to the dormitory.  
  
"No." I say sternly, as I move off of Harry. He moves up with me, but I push him back down.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm leaving." I growl, and head for the door. A small, but strong wrist grabs my arm, and spins me around just as I reach for the door-handle. Our faces are no more than an inch apart, and I feel his warm breath upon my flushed cheeks.  
  
"No, you aren't." Harry has never acted like this before, so I am stunned by his new aggressiveness. He leans in slowly, than fiercely captures my mouth with his, walking back gradually and pulling me with him. It really does not matter why, but I wonder what brought on this change in personality, as we tumble back onto my bed, fumbling with our robes. He flips us over, so he is on top, and playfully bites my bottom lip, tugging gently, as I wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him as close to me as he can be. I move a leg in between his, and he moans softly while I stare into his striking green eyes, looking into his soul and mind, trying to figure out if he loves me as much as he says he does. I do not want to be hurt again.  
  
He motions for me to stop kissing his ear, and reaches out, pulling the curtains closed so if anyone entered, they would not be able to see what was happening. I am grateful for this, because not everyone knows our about our affair, just Ron, Hermione, Ginny and that weird Luna girl.  
  
Quickly, my lips are placed back onto him, but this time on his mouth. He kisses me back urgently as his hand slips over mine, and our fingers entwine, promising to never let go. Low, deep groans and quite, soft moans of pleasure escape both of our mouths as we lose ourselves in raven hair and gray eyes. Our pulses race and our tongues flicker back and forth, dancing with the other as my eyelids flutter open and closed, while he shoots me looks of lust. I run my fingernails across his bare, somewhat tan back, leaving red scratch marks, as he bites my ear with varying pressure. This is almost too intimate for me, but I cannot stop. No, not now. I am in too deep to stop. He sighs in a very cryptic manner, leaving me confused. Is this not good enough for him, or is he just very content? I leave it be, deciding to not question Harry.  
  
Slowly, he rolls me over, so I now am lying on my stomach, and he removes both of our boxers. Mischievously, he lightly smacks my butt, causing both of us to dissolve into fits of giggles.  
  
"You really are adorable, Draco." I grin, and reply in all seriousness.  
  
"Yes, yes I know. And I'm quite talented, too."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"My hands. I have been told I can do wonders with 'em."  
  
"Well...I did have something else planned, but...let's see if that's true."  
  
"Yes, of course, but first..." I whisper, moving closer, then plant my lips on his soft, perfect ones. He runs a hand through my light-blonde hair, ruffling it playfully, and I moan. I have always loved it when he played with my hair. I make a path of sweet, little kisses down to his neck, and nip lightly, teasing Harry, loving the way he squirms, wanting more.  
  
"Draco, please...I really do not want to be the perfect little Potter anymore. Make me different. Make me like you." I look up, and actually consider this in my state of weakness. He has chosen the right time to ask me, the lucky bastard.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Please!" Sighing, I lower my head, giving into my lover. I close my eyes, and clear my mind after feeling the transformation end. I waste no time and plunge my hungry fangs deep into his neck, for the third time this night. This will have to be quick, because I do not have the patience to draw it out. I suck up every drop of the thick crimson fluid I can, and I watch as his head drops back. The weakness in his blood gets stronger with every passing moment, and I wonder if he is all right. He is the first I have done this to, so I am a little nervous, even though I am positive I know what I am doing.  
  
His breath becomes slower, and I can feel he is about to loose consciousness. I remove my teeth from his throat, and I use my nails to rip skin off my arm. Blood rises to the surface, and I move my arm to his mouth, forcing my immortal blood between his lips. He opens his eyes, and reluctantly swallows, then passes out. I pull my wand out from a drawer next to the bed, and mutter a simple charm, and everything in the room is tidy, no blood anywhere. I smile at my work, and cuddle with Harry, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Sooooo..Do ya like it? I made it a little longer than the last chapter. Hehe, I dunno if ya noticed but each chapter becomes longer and longer. Kinda like the actual books. Haha. Anyways, review, even if ya hated it. A review is a review! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it ya guys. And thanks to all you who added me to your fav. Author/ fav. Story lists! I started giggling and smiling when I saw that..it took me awhile to calm down. Lol. Well..have a nice day! 


	5. My King, My Master

Harry shoots up, hissing violently and sweating, pushing me away from him. His eyes are a bright orange, with red streaks, and I am reminded of uncontrollable, wild flames dancing in the night. Instantly I can tell he is not a normal, ordinary vampire. There is something different with him. You can tell by his aura; it gives off a sense of incredible power and overwhelming charisma. In his eyes you can almost see his strength...his overpowering strength. It is simply amazing, yet absolutely terrifying at the same time.  
  
Harry's features have changed dramatically, too. His flesh is so pale, it is very close to white, and a dark red and purple circle has formed under his eyes, his eyelids the same shade. He is filled out more, and seems a bit taller. I wonder why I did not notice him change while I cuddled close to him. His hair is semi-wavy, but no lighter of a shade. He looks oddly familiar...  
  
He rips off his glasses, and throws them on the ground. He no longer has a use for them.  
  
"Draco..." Harry whispers seductively, and immediately my skin just crawls.  
  
"Yes. How are you feeling?" He ignores my comment, whips his head around, and his gaze finally settles on the door that leads down to the common room.  
  
"We shall rule them all. Mere mortals will refuse to speak our name, and weaker vampires will cringe at the thought of us. You and I, together, will put fear into their beating hearts." He smiles slightly, and moves his eyes, now staring deep into mine. " Join me. My love?"  
  
"Yes, of course." As he was speaking just moments ago, I figured out what, and who, he was. I do not know how, but the Great Lord, king of all vampires, has now taken over my boyfriend's body. How could he, though?  
  
"How could I? Easily! I am the greatest of all the living dead, and I can do anything, and everything, I wish to. Do you doubt my power?" My Master growled, while scowling. I did not know he could read minds...  
  
"No, Master, of course not." I knew this was the king, for this was the second time I have encountered him, and he is different then all others. He possesses the arrogance, and charisma, that no other can. This is, without a doubt, the great Lestat **a/n: I'm sorry; I just could not help myself. I love Queen of the Damned lol**.  
  
***********  
  
Sorry it was sooo short, but that seemed like a good spot to end...ya know, a cliffhanger haha. I love ya all!! Haha please review 


	6. Weaker Beings

This chapter is going to be a little different. It is now going to be from Harry's (or Lestat's) POV. Jeez, what do I call him now? Lol  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own ANYTHING. No, I do not own that hot, hot Lestat. I do not even own like a frickin sock of his. So yeah.nothing.  
  
*******  
  
Guardian of the Lost Souls: Yes.this will be the explaining chapter, and thank you for your help. And I am glad you like it! Lol  
  
Lux-Soap: Well, it's a good thing I update a lot then. Heh  
  
Trojjer: Yes, of course I will explain.once again, this is the explaining chapter. Well, at least the first part explains.  
  
Emeline: Yes, I'm so sorry! I will make longer chapters.  
  
Shelli: Thank you for the warning, and thanks for reading lol.  
  
Kimi-sama: haha I'm sorry! I had to leave it there. Yes, I know, I am evil, lol.  
  
*******  
  
After the demise of the Queen, Akasha, I was appointed King of Vampires, but my thirst for fame and fortune frightened and enraged the rest. In an attempt to frighten me away, the other vampires ripped my love away from me. They slaughtered the only person I truly cared for, and to their relief I left, deciding to not put up a fight. I knew I would one day return, and make them pay. And that day has finally come.  
  
You might ask why I chose the great, famous Harry Potter. Well, here is your answer: He is well-known, and it is doubtless that he is one of the best students at Hogwarts. I have invaded his mind, and changed his form so I can once again have a chance to rule.  
  
How I took Harry's body over is rather simple. My soul --yes, creatures like me do not have souls, but there is no other way to me to explain it -- stalked Harry for a fortnight, and I found out some interesting things. He is swept up in the tales of darkness and destruction, reading - and writing - stories of entities of the night. I entered the realm of his dreams one night, and made a small proposition. If he got Draco to change him into a vampire, and he allowed me stay inside him for one week, I would protect him and everyone he cared for from Voldemort, the Dark Lord.  
  
Most would wonder why I changed Harry Potter's appearance, too, and I will tell everyone the same answer: I do not believe I will be leaving his youthful form anytime soon, so I might as well make my true self show. Plus, the expression on people's faces when they see me will be absolutely priceless. Ah, it will be great...  
  
Just like Akasha choose me to rule with her, and be her lover, I have selected Draco Malfoy. He is rich, beautiful, and he is wise for his years, which is perfect for an ancient, but still seemingly young King like me.  
  
"Good. Now, please show me the way to your Headmasters office." Elderly blood never tasted as rich and good as young blood, but I guess for my first meal it shall have to do.  
  
"Yes, Lestat. Anything you wish." I smirk and follow the silver-eyed boy down a flight of stone steps. He is clever. He knows obeying the King and 'sucking up' will get him far in life.  
  
"But, maybe...if you wanted him as your first meal, maybe that is not the smartest idea. He is old, his blood is bitter. Why not go for a student...like Hermione Granger? She is young, beautiful, and very intelligent. You would enjoy her more, my love." My smile widens after Draco speaks.  
  
"Always making sure I am at my happiest. You are quite a good, faithful 'minion' of mine. Perhaps our last encounter taught you a lesson." He says nothing more, and leads me to what I believe is the Gryffindor tower. The closer we are, the more I smell bravery and loyalty, and I am simply disgusted. This goodness and love has a terrible affect on me; I stumble back a step or two, tripping over a stair I just stepped off. Draco glances back at me, and a look of horror spreads across his pretty, pale face. When my back is no more than three inches from the ground, I gracefully move my arms out, and an invisible strength holds me in place. Slowly, I am pushed upwards until I am standing on my own two feet again.  
  
"How...what...w-what just happened?"  
  
"Oh, dear, I have much to teach you." I point a long, bony finger at Draco's arm, and the skin peels apart, just enough so a small amount of blood spurts out. My finger curls back towards me, and Draco unwillingly moves closer, his feet dragging on the ground lightly. I tear the skin further with my now-showing fangs, not even thinking about what pain this causes him. I eagerly force my teeth into his arm, and jerk my head side to side, sucking up his sweet blood. Draco cries out in pain, and instantly I discontinue my feeding. His arm is torn up, and looks nothing like it did just moments ago. Blood covers it entirely, and in a section about two or three inches wide the muscle is visible.  
  
"Draco, I am sorry..." I apologize quietly, staring hard into his eyes. I believe this is the first time I have actually apologized to someone and meant it. Could I actually be falling for someone weaker than me?  
  
*******  
  
Sooo...is it good? Eh? EH? Please review, my lovely reviewing reviewers! 


	7. Melina

I think I am going to make this chapter from Lestat's POV too.cause the last chapter was fun to write, lol. Hope ya guys don't mind!  
  
*******  
  
Ami: Yes, thank you! And thanks for the warning, but I am going to continue writing.  
  
Assassin: Hehe...I guess he could!  
  
Br*tney: I am sorry I did not mention it was slash, but in the summery I mentioned something about Draco, and in the first chapter I said something like "There is one I want, need, more than the other people. He is a little bit younger, and more innocent. That's what draws me to him." And I keep on saying "him", so I thought that was a little hint. I guess not...once again, I apologize.  
  
Lux-soap: Lol, I am glad it's scary! And I do not know what I will do.. he may fall for him, or he may not!  
  
*****  
  
"It...it's fine. Do you still need more blood?" I am not gay; I do not like any other males. I have always loved and enjoyed women, so these feelings about this boy standing in front of me do not mean a thing. Even if I did like him, it would never work. I am the King, and he is a mere child. That is, at least when he is compared to me.  
  
"No, and I think I will be leaving."  
  
"What! Why? Where?" Draco half shouts, half snaps at me. I raise an eyebrow.  
  
"That is none of your business. And why do you care? Ah, yes, your dear Harry. Even if I do stay here, I would not let him come back."  
  
"If you leave...I will be alone. I do not want to be alone...I have always been by myself. Take me with you?" His plea is passionate, and I do know what being alone is like, for most of my life has been spent away from others.  
  
"Leave all your possessions here."  
  
*********  
  
We arrive at my mansion in California, USA completely exhausted after hours of traveling. His gaze sweeps over the stone walls of my home and statues of dark creatures and animals. His mouth hangs open slightly, and I can see the tips of his fangs glistening in the moonlight as he brushes his blonde hair away from his silver eyes, causing me to gasp sharply (us vampires show our fangs and natural eyes when not around mortals). This sight is very pleasing to look at, but I remind myself that I do not find other males attractive.  
  
I scrunch up my nose, and sniff the cold night's air. Another vampire is near...inside my home. One that has been around for hundreds of years. One a little older than me.  
  
"You sense him, too?" Draco sounds a little frightened.  
  
"Her, not him. Stay here." I command, and leave him immediately. When I enter, I see her sitting on my couch.  
  
"Hello, my love. Been a long time since we have seen each other. Miss me?"  
  
"Melina...DRACO! I said to stay outside!" I snarl, sensing him behind me.  
  
"Lestat! Do not treat the poor boy like that! Just because you are our King does not mean you can be act like that. My dear boy, it is all right. Come here, closer to me." Melina coos, and holds out her hand, signing for Draco to come closer. He reluctantly steps out from the shadows of the doorway, and places his hand in my sisters. Her silver eyes sparkle brightly, and she smiles brightly.  
  
"This boy...he is different. Stronger. He is the next One." Melina's voice is full of lust as she purrs softly. "But no...you will love him too much. You wont let him."  
  
"I do not love him," I growl, growing more and more annoyed and irritated. My sister, Melina, has always been different. Special. She can tell what will happen in the near future, and she can also figure out people's feelings. It has never been proven useful, especially in times like these.  
  
"You will, brother. You will." Melina's eyes grow misty, and they glaze over while a small smirk spreads across her face.  
  
"Is she alright?" Draco questions, as he pushes her black curls away from her young face.  
  
"Yes." I turn my attention back to her, and a loud roar escapes my mouth, warning her not to make me angry. Draco jumps, and Melina nods while averting her gaze, fully understanding the message I sent. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" I ask him, trying to sound polite. He nods slowly, and follows me as I look for a somewhat clean, unused bedroom. I open a door at the other end of house, and enter.  
  
"This is your room. Need anything else?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco grabs my waist, pulling me into his arms, and moves his mouth onto mine. I moan, and he bites my bottom lip, tearing it a little. My blood reaches both of our mouths, giving us both a coppery, salty taste. As much as I hate to, I pull away, knowing what we are doing is not right.  
  
"Draco, stop. We can't-," I am cut off by another urgent kiss, but I push him away again. "We can't do this." Draco frowns, and looks away. "I am sorry, but you also know it's not right." 


	8. Just One Night

I am so sorry it took so long to update; I just lost interest!! And I know this chapter isn't very long, but I hope it will do!!  
  
Trojjer: Thanks...I'm happy to know it's interesting lol.  
  
Lux-Soap: Yahyah I know, poor Draco haha! Well, you wont be thinking that after this chapter...  
  
Emeline: I'm sorry! Lol.  
  
Fearless Kitty: Oh wow thanks!! Sorry it took so long for me to update.  
  
~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please...I just want one last night with what used to be Harry. I....I love him, you know." My wandering eyes finally settle on Draco's rosy lips as I speak slowly and quietly.  
  
"No more than just tonight." Those five words which escaped my lips no more than a second ago light up this boy's tired face, and he leans back in, fiercely capturing my mouth with his own. He tastes of summertime and love, things I despise more than words can express, yet this kiss is very captivating and alluring. I feel his palm reach the back of my cold neck, trying to pull me in closer and closer, reveling in this lust and passion which is shared between the two most unlikely vampires.  
  
His tongue sweeps across my lips, prodding and seeking for entry. Reluctantly, I allow him and his desiring tongue to deepen this moment. A strange, new sensation courses through my veins like poison, ready to slay me. I hate this feeling, this new emotion, but I promised Draco I would allow this one night to happen.  
  
Suddenly I feel myself being slowly edged backwards. The back of my legs gently touches the bed, which I believe I will be sleeping in tonight, and I fall onto it, pulling Draco with me, and on top of me. His light figure squirms in my embrace, thrusting his lower half into mine, causing a small moan to escape my lips. The words I spoke earlier about me not being homosexual are not false, but I cannot lie and say I do not enjoy this, because with my whole being and soul, I do. This boy, who is sharing such an intimate moment with me, is simply amazing.  
  
I love to hate, and I hate to love, but this weaker being, this simple boy, Draco is changing that. How could someone I have known for less than week do this to me, when out of my hundreds of years living no one else could? I am not even positive I want to know the answer... 


End file.
